Miles Morales (Earth-TRN457)
, , , | Relatives = Rio Morales (mother) Jefferson Davis (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN457 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-12041) | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Earth-12041; formerly New York City, New York, Earth-TRN457 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student, vigilante | Education = High School (not yet graduated), S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = | First2 = (as Spider-Man) (as Kid Arachnid) | Quotation = Peter Parker saved the world. I was there. He sacrificed himself, and saved us all. I had just gotten my powers. Maybe I could have saved him. But I was scared. I didn't do a thing, and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. | Speaker = Miles Morales | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 11 | HistoryText = Miles Morales exists is an alternate reality in which Spider-Man (Peter Parker) died in battle. He received his powers just before the incident and felt guilty ever since for not helping. The Goblin arrives in his dimension on a quest to acquire Spider-Man DNA. He is however saved by Spider-Man from another dimension. Miles is shocked believing him to be a ghost. The two team up to battle the Goblin and Morales dimension's Goblin, who is a lot more powerful, with wings and pyrokenetic powers. However the Goblin is able to gain the DNA sample and returns to his dimension. Miles Morales later travel to Earth-12041 with the other Web-Warriors to battle the "Spider-Goblin". They achieved their goal to powering de-power the Goblin back into Norman Osborn, however the aftermath cause Electro to be empowered by the energy of Siege Perilous and take control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the Web-Warriors were able to escape when Electro transformed it into a giant robot and making its to the City. Miles and the rest chase after Electro under the leadership of Peter to stop him, they were able to defeat him and send the Helicarrier to space before it self destructs. Spider-Man used the remaining energy of the Siege Perilous to send Miles and the other spiders back into the respective universes. Months later, Miles is battling the Goblin of his world until Goblin was taken to a different world. Miles made his way home with a cake for his mother's Birthday, he's then revisited Spider-Man who asking for his help to defeat the Goblin sent to his world, Miles travels back to Earth-12041 with Peter to stop the ensuing crisis. This get worse when the Goblin gets hold of the Siege Perilous and starts tearing holes in the fabric of reality, having no other choice, Miles destroys the Siege leaving him stuck this reality for the time being. Doctor Strange opens a window to Miles home so he can say farewell to his mom. Miles is the given a home on the Triskelion by Peter and place on the new Web-Warriors team. | Powers = Seemingly those of Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Miles Morales of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Next Gen Web-Shooters: Miles uses S.H.I.E.L.D. standard Web-Shooters on his wrists that shoots thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In his initial appearance, Miles was voiced by Donald Glover. Glover inspired the creation of Miles Morales in the comics after appearing in a season premiere of Community dressed in Spider-Man pajamas as a reference to a Twitter campaign in support for Glover auditioning for the role of Peter Parker in the then-upcoming film The Amazing Spider-Man. Miles Morales' co-creator Brian Michael Bendis gave credit to Glover for influencing the new hero's looks since he was delighted with the prospect of an African-American Spider-Man after seeing him dressed in the Spider-Man pajamas. }} }} }} * Miles is 13 years old in his first appearance. ** By the end of the series, he's likely to be around 14-15 years old. * During Season 4, his "Venom Blast" was renamed as "Arachno Blast". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Miles Morales (Terra-TRN457) Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Precogs Category:Web-Slinging Category:Invisibility Category:Comic Awareness Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Wallcrawling Category:Leaping Category:Morales Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:2014 Character Debuts